bigideafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Noah and the Big Rain
A new episode of VeggieTales. Noah (played by Larry the Cucumber) must build an ark to prepare for the oncoming storm that will hit the planet. Then, it's back to Boo-Boo Ville, where Jacques must feed the homeless. A lesson in following God's directions. Plot Bob and Larry are having a spot of tea with cookies. Larry is enjoying the taste of the melted gooey chips. QWERTY gets out his virtual cookies and tea and enjoys that. Bob can't help but laugh at that. Then QWERTY clears his throat and gets serious with the letter. This time, the letter is from a boy named Zac. Recently, Zac heard a sermon in church about the ten commandments. He thinks they're too hard to follow and he is not sure what to do. Bob knows a couple of stories that'll help Zac out. The first story is Noah and the Big Rain. Noah is busy, minding his own business with his sons: Shem, Ham, and Japheth. Noah was happy all the time, because he knew God was really happy with him, unlike the previous endeavors of Adam and Eve. Noah had not sinned at all. Noah has a pretty good life: lots of luscious nature, loving sons, and pizza. Lots of pizza. Later, God noticed lots of evil was filling the world up. Noah was worried. Then, God spoke to Noah. He told Noah he has destroyed all creatures on Earth because they filled the Earth with evil. Then he told him to make a giant boat. He told him how to build it as well. He tells Noah to have his wife, sons, and sons' wives enter the boat, then have all the animals, two of each kind, enter as well. Noah knew this was a lot of work, but he was following God's directions. Eventually, the rains had started. It rained for forty days and nights. Noah was entertained though. He had a game, some magazines, and he packed sandwiches too! After the rain, God blew winds that made the flood recede. Two months later, the Earth was completely dry! Noah was happy. Since he listened to God, he accomplished his goal and saved his creatures as well. The second story is Beggers in Boo-Boo Ville. Jacques is busy inventing his latest invention. It's a machine that can change the size of things. He tests it out on an innocent bystander. It works! Then, Jacques thinks it's a good time to celebrate with some ice cream. Maurice could really go for some moose trax. On the way their, they spot a homeless kid. Jacques doesn't know what to do. He just goes inside the ice cream shop. Maurice says not to worry, Jacques can be a little confused sometimes. Jacques licks away at a cone of superscoop. Maurice goes inside the shop and buys the kid a chocolate shake. Jacques can hardly believe what Maurice just did. Maurice suggests helping the homeless, because he thinks God is telling him to do that. Jacques thinks he should talk to Leon about this, so he does. Leon says his friend is right, God does want us to help the needy. Jacques wants to know how he can know God wants HIM to do it. Leon reads a section of the story of Gideon in the Bible. Jacques is starting to understand a bit. Maybe if he can pull off a test, he'll know God wants him to help and he can follow his directions. Leon is proud of Jacques' deductioning skills and tells him to go follow God. Later that night, Maurice goes to bed while Jacques is planning out a test for God. He decides to place a sunflower. If the sunflower is taller than normal by tomorrow, he'll know God wants him. The next day, the sunflower is about as high as a beanstalk. Jacques believes it's a miracle! He goes back into town and tries to find the kid. He finally finds him. The kid is confused, because he thought Jacques was a nut job. He finally reveals his size changing machine. He gets a dollhouse and maximizes the size. The kid is amazed. Then, Jacques goes into town and finds some parents in need of a child. The kid, and adults, thinks it's a miracle. Jacques says he's only following God's directions. Jacques gets a page on the front of the paper the next day. His friends Henri, Alphonse, and the peas are really happy and proud. Larry is starting to tear up. Bob and Zac are confused. Larry thought those two stories were beautiful. QWERTY says it's time to talk about what they learned today. Then, they discuss the stories. In Noah and the Big Rain, we learned that if we follow God's plans, we can achieve goals and protect the things around us. In Beggers in Boo-Boo Ville, we learned that since we can trust God, we can also keep in mind that we need to follow his directions and what's in store for us so we can do things for people that need it. Then QWERTY decided to show them a verse from the Bible and it was pretty amazing. Larry started tearing up even more. Then, they concluded before Larry started bawling. QWERTY thinks this is just like that blueberry story. Songs *VeggieTales Theme Song *Two By Two *Because I Listened *Do Lord/I'll Fly Away (Gospel Songs with Mr. Nezzer and Mr. Lunt) *I Need Your Help *What We Have Learned QWERTY's Verse "The steps of a man are established by the Lord, when he delights in his way" -Psalm 37:23 Cast *Larry the Tomato (Noah, Jacques) *Bob the Tomato (Maurice) *Jerry Gourd (Shem) *Jimmy Gourd (Ham, Henri) *Mr. Lunt (Japheth, Alphonse) *Mr. Nezzer *Lenny Carrot *Tom Grape *Grandma Gourd *Oscar *Robot kids *QWERTY *Zac Trivia *When Jacques uses his machine, the growing and shrinking sounds are used from New Super Mario Bros. Wii *Noah and the Big Rain is based on the Bible story of Noah and the ark *QWERTY mentions how sad Larry and Bob were at the end of "Madame Blueberry" *The pizza lion is seen again since "Esther: the Girl Who Became Queen" *The second story in Boo-Boo Ville, the first was in "Abe and the Amazing Promise" *Noah mentions how the ark would make a great tavern. This is a reference to "Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella" *The robot kids' third appearance. They were also in "The Wonderful World of Auto-tainemnt" and "LarryBoy and the Waffle Overdose" *The sunflower resembles the beanstalk in "The Big Beanstalk" *Pictures from "Gideon: Tuba Warrior" are seen in Leon's Bible *Noah has the LarryBoy lunch box from "Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella" *VeggieBeat Magazine is shown with a picture of a carrot in an oven mitt. This is a clear reference to "Rack, Shack, and Benny" *The game Noah had was the rolly ball game seen in an episode of 3-2-1 Penguins! *The silly song is taken from "Oh Veggie Where Art Thou?" *The ice cream shop looks similar to Jimmy's from "The End of Silliness?" Category:Fanon Works Category:Episodes Category:Phineasnferb